MY ANGEL
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: Tentang Chanyeol yang kehilangan sosok malaikatnya. Sosok penuh cinta, senantiasa mengulurkan pelukan, penuh tawa canda, teman hidupnya, istrinya, belahan jiwanya. Tentang Chanyeol yang harus memberikan keputusan bijak demi kebahagiaan sang istri, Park Baekhyun. EXO Fanfict, OneShoot, CHANBAEK!


**MY ANGEL**

 **EXO Fanfiction**

 **(OneShoot)**

 **Rating: T+**

 **ChanBaek – Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Warning: Typo, bahasa absurd, BL, YAOI, EYD berantakan, serta kejelekan lainnya yang akan bermunculan dalam fic ini.**

 **Disclaimer : EXO hanya milik eomma-appanya, EXO-L , dan Tuhan tentunya.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari diriku sendiri. Apabila terdapat kesamaan cerita maka itu bukanlah unsur kesengajaan. Cinta damai oke~**

 **Ini fanfic tentang EXO pertamaku. Semoga menghibur dan berkesan. Hehehe…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **My Angel**

By Sasayan-chan

* * *

Ketika jemarinya terulur perlahan, untuk memberikan sapuan lembut dengan ujung jari rampingnya tepat pada permukaan lembut nan halus, pucat nan dingin. Gerakan jemarinya begitu lembut. Terekam di otaknya akan sensasi yang begitu _slow motion,_ sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan hingga ke awang-awang.

Sapuan ujung jarinya berhenti tepat di satu titik yang permukaannya dihiasi berupa sulur-sulur hijau di sana. Tak sengaja ia merasakan denyutan: lembut–tiada memburu, pelan–berirama. Ia masih betah menekan titik itu – enggan meninggalkannya– seolah ketakutan menguasai sanubarinya akan kesepian, kehampaan dan kekosongan. Ia takut, akan kejamnya takdir untuk menghentikan denyutan lemah nadi itu, untuk memaksanya hidup dalam kesepian, kehampaan, serta kekosongan.

Kemudian, dengan perlahan penuh kelembutan, tangan besarnya meraih telapak tangan yang pucat, menggenggamnya penuh kehati-hatian, menautkan satu-persatu jemari kurus itu pada jemarinya sendiri dengan pasti. Dilakukannya begitu lembut, takut kesengsaraan akan rasa sakit itu semakin menyiksa lahir serta batin sang pemilik tangan. Sungguh, dirinya tidak ingin menyakiti lebih dari rasa sakit yang dirasakan malaikatnya. Malaikat yang senantiasa memberikan uluran tangannya, yang menawarkan pelukan penuh kehangatan untuknya, serta tanpa lelah tersenyum untuknya, dan karena itulah hatinya berdenyut nyeri sebab keinginan menggebu untuk menggenggam tangan si malaikat, sampai terasa begitu pas tergenggam penuh di tangannya. Kemudian, diarahkannya tangan pucat itu menyentuh tepat pada belah bibirnya, mengecupnya penuh kasih sayang. Seakan memberikan pesan tersirat bahwa dirinya akan selalu berada pada pendiriannya, keteguhan hatinya, untuk tetap mencintai malaikat hatinya, malaikat hidupnya.

Hanya satu yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini. Tetap menunggu dengan tabah. Tetap bersabar sebelum menyambut kedatangan si malaikat dari mimpi panjang tak berujungnya. Menunggunya dalam kesepian, kehampaan, serta kekosongan yang sungguh dibencinya. Sungguh, demi apapun, ia ingin malaikatnya kembali membuka manik kelamnya yang selama enam bulan ini tidak kunjung terbuka. Sungguh, manik itu seakan enggan untuk menampakkan keindahannya bak malam berbintang. Enggan untuk kembali pada dunia yang sesungguhnya.

Ditatapnya penuh sendu sang malaikat yang saat ini –sudah enam bulan ini– larut dalam dunia khayalannya, dunia alam bawah sadarnya. Mulutnya tiada hentinya merapalkan mantra tentang harapannya agar si malaikat segera membukakan kedua manik indahnya, menampilkan kehidupan yang pasti demi penantiannya selama ini.

Semuanya terasa begitu menyiksa, menyiksa lahir batin. Merobohkan tiap harapan yang dibangunnya dengan susah payah, namun menyusunnya kembali setelah badai keputus asaan menerjangnya. Menghancurkan pertahanannya dikala air mata bergulir dengan mudahnya dari bendungan rapuhnya. Semuanya mencerminkan kerapuhan hatinya, bahkan cerminan itu hancur hingga bentuk terkecil pun.

Dadanya terasa sesak, bibirnya bergetar halus menahan isakan. Tenggorokannya kering kerontang hingga menyebut satu kata saja begitu mati-matian. Sekali lagi, air mata mengalir perlahan, hingga alirannya diiringi butiran air mata yang bergulir bergantian. Dipejamkan matanya erat-erat. Jantungnya berdentum heboh, bahkan dirinya dapat mendengar debarannya. Sungguh, saat ini tubuhnya bergetar hebat berkat perasaan yang membuncah karena ketakutan akan sebuah kata **kehilangan**.

Sekali lagi, air mata menetes, kini terjatuh tepat pada seprai putih beraroma antiseptik. Dalam kepalanya memori muncul silih berganti, menampakkan setiap momen indah penuh suka-duka tiap hembusan nafasnya, tiap detik, tiap menit, tiap jam, bahkan hari serta tahun-tahun yang terlewati dengan tabah. Bahkan, masih hangat dalam ingatannya ketika pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan sang malaikat hatinya, yang ceria serta penuh kehangatan. Sungguh, demi Tuhan, ia enggan melepaskan malaikatnya.

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat, sungguh. Hingga dirinya hari ini harus menentukan penuh kebijakan akan pilihan hidup malaikatnya, karena sesungguhnya malaikatnya sedang menunggu…

 _ **Menunggu Chanyeol mengikhlaskannya: melepasnya.**_

Byun Baekhyun namanya. Tapi Baekhyun jika Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Namja manis penuh kejutan. Jangan lupakan mulut pedasnya yang menambah kadar cinta dan kasih sayang Chanyeol padanya. Terkadang leluconnya membuat Chanyeol mampu melupakan sejenak kepenatan pikirannya karena pekerjaan yang menuntut. Pelukannya begitu hangat, bahkan senantiasa terulur lalu mendekap Chanyeol yang baru bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Byun Baekhyun yang dengan antusias menerima ajakan penuh tuntutan seorang Chanyeol untuk mengganti marganya menjadi Park. Baekhyun yang paham akan pasang-surut mental maupun fisik Chanyeol, lalu mengatasinya hanya dengan satu kecupan lembut tepat di bibir tipis Chanyeol, seraya membisikkan kalimat penenang padanya.

Itulah Baekhyunnya. Baekhyun tercintanya, istrinya, _**malaikatnya**_.

 _Satu hal yang Chanyeol takutkan: mengikhlaskan Baekhyun untuk pergi._

Kepala Chanyeol seakan hampir meledak tepat setelah kemarin ibu kandungnya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk merelakan Baekhyun secepatnya. Hingga kalimat demi kalimat yang terlontar dari tutur kata suara lembut khas keibuannya terngiang kembali di kepala Chanyeol. Mengaktifkan kembali memorinya untuk memutar rekaman tiap kata yang ibunya sampaikan kepadanya, kepada Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah putus asa.

* * *

" _ **Baekhyun menunggumu, nak."**_

Kata-kata itu terngiang di telinga Chanyeol,

" _ **Eomma tahu kau mencintainya, dan juga Baekhyun yang mencintaimu. Kalian saling mencintai. Demi Tuhan, kalian begitu tak terpisahkan. Eomma mengakuinya. Bahkan appa-mu tidak sebegitu romantis seperti kisahmu. Yah, meskipun begitu, appa-mu tetaplah urutan pertama." Nyonya Park terkekeh kecil.**_

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya, apalagi ketika ibunya tersenyum malu-malu saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu.

" _ **Bahkan, setelah Baekhyun divonis kanker darah stadium akhir pun, kau masih setia di sisinya. Eomma bangga padamu. Ketika kau merawatnya dengan baik, berada di sisinya, menemaninya selama enam bulan koma..."**_

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya yang mengalir tanpa disadarinya, lalu mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun yang terbebas dari tusukan jarum infus yang menyakitkan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _ **Eomma bangga pada Baekhyun. Dia mampu merawat putra semata wayang eomma yang manja ini dengan sangat baik. Terutama bagaimana menantu eomma itu dengan mudahnya mengembalikan berat badan putraku yang hilang karena menangani keseluruhan perusahaan appa yang hampir bangkrut. Dari sanalah eomma sadar bahwa kalian benar-benar saling melengkapi, saling mengisi, dan saling mencintai." Nyonya Park tersenyum penuh arti.**_

" _ **Baekhyun-ku telah menunjukkan rasa cintanya padamu, Chanyeol. Dia telah merelakan cita-citanya untuk menjadi dokter hanya untuk menjadi istri seorang Park Chanyeol yang ingin menikah muda, astaga…"**_

Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Kebenaran itu sungguh menyakitkan jika diingat kembali. Chanyeol memaksanya untuk berhenti dari kuliah kedokterannya, untuk menjadi istrinya, karena mereka sama-sama saling mencintai, saling menginginkan satu sama lain, saling mengharapkan masa depan yang pasti untuk hubungan mereka berdua. Sungguh, Chanyeol merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

" _ **Semua telah Baekhyun korbankan untukmu, nak. Seluruh waktunya, perasaannya, tenaganya, semuanya. Sungguh, Baekhyun merupakan sosok istri paling sempurna di dunia yang hanya dimiliki oleh Park Chanyeol. Ibu saja masih harus belajar darinya, menantu eomma sendiri. Sungguh, Semuanya Baekhyun lakukan untuk kebahagiaanmu, Chanyeol. Astaga, dia manusia atau malaikat?"**_

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, diiringi perasaan hangat di hatinya yang semakin dirundu rasa cinta yang bergejolak untuk Baekhyun. Memanglah Baekhyun adalah malaikatnya. "Dia malaikat, eomma." Gumam Chanyeol lalu mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

" _ **Tapi… Dengan itu semua… Semua yang Baekhyun korbankan untukmu, apakah kau tidak ingin mengembalikan kebahagiaan Baekhyun yang telah dikorbankannya untukmu, untuk terakhir kalinya?"**_

Chanyeol menggeleng tanpa disadarinya, "Aku ingin Baekhyun bahagia, Eomma." Gumamnya sambil menatap Baekhyun yang bibirnya pucat dan kering.

" _ **Kau ingin istrimu bahagia, kan?"**_

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, "Aku akan membahagiakan Baekhie."

" _ **Kalau begitu, biarkan dia terbebas dari rasa sakitnya. Dengar, Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menyerah, eomma percaya bahwa Baekhyun kuat. Namun, eomma dapat merasakannya, meskipun dia saat ini tidak berkata satu kata pun, tidak bergerak seinci pun-…"**_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat ketika nasihat ibunya kembali terdengar di telinganya, namun, kali ini Chanyeol dengan lapang dada melanjutkan kalimat dari nasihat itu,

"… _**Baekhyun sudah mencapai batasnya, nak. Maka ikhlaskan Baekhyun secepatnya. Lepaskanlah dia. Bahagiakan dia untuk terakhir kalinya. Hanya dengan ini kau bisa membalas semua pengorbanan istrimu."**_

Isakan terdengar. Chanyeol menangis. Namun diraupnya udara sebanyak mungkin, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya, menyiapkan mentalnya yang mungkin akan hancur berkeping-keping tanpa ada yang membenahi, tanpa ada yang mengobati.

" _ **Lakukanlah dengan lembut, seperti Baekhyun yang memperlakukanmu seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Begitu lembut dan menenangkan, serta penuh kasih sayang."**_

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mendekatkan diri pada istrinya yang terbaring dengan kabel-kabel yang terhubung di seluruh tubuhnya. Dikecupnya lama tepat pada dahi Baekhyun, lalu mengecup matanya.

"Baekhyun…" panggilnya.

" _ **Katakan padanya, bahwa kau mencintainya,**_

 _ **Katakan padanya bahwa dia istri yang hebat dan jangan lupa untuk berterimakasih,**_

 _ **Katakan padanya bahwa dia telah berjuang dengan keras dan saatnya untuk bahagia,**_

 _ **Katakan padanya bahwa tugasnya sebagai istri sudah selesai,**_

 _ **Katakan padanya bahwa kau yang menginginkan dia bahagia bahagia,**_

 _ **Katakan padanya bahwa Park Chanyeol: suami sah Park Baekhyun siap untuk menduda."**_

* * *

"Baek… Kau semakin cantik saja." Intro yang diberikan Chanyeol terdengar menggelikan. Mungkin karena keahliannya memuji terutama pada istrinya sendiri.

"Baek… Saranghae. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Kau cinta matiku. Aku bersumpah akan selalu mencintaimu." Hanya suara _**EKG**_ yang terdengar melemah yang menjawab. Chanyeol menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Demi Tuhan, Baek. Kau istri yang hebat. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan telah menjodohkanku denganmu. Kau malaikatku, kau separuh jiwaku, kau istriku yang kubanggakan. Terimakasih untuk semua canda tawamu, semua waktumu, perasaanmu, tenagamu, terimakasih, Baekhyun…" Chanyeol melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat cairan bening mengalir di ujung mata Baekhyun yang tertutup. Sepertinya Baekhyun tengah mendengarkannya. Detak jantung Chanyeol terasa memburu, sungguh mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Yeobo, kau telah berjuang dengan keras, sayang. Kau telah mengerahkan segalanya. Kau memang teladan untukku. Kau cerminku, kau pengigatku. Darimulah aku belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi lebih bekerja keras dan senantiasa optimis. Hei, astaga istriku memang optimis sekali." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Monolognya terdengar begitu menyayat hati bagi setiap yang mendengar. Candaan garingnya itu terdengar semakin garing ketika sesenggukan menyelingi setiap katanya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun kanan Baekhyun, yang di jari manisnya terdapat cincin pernikahannya. Di cincin itu terdapat ukiran nama ' _Park Chanyeol'_. Chanyeol mengenggam jemari itu, lalu mengecupnya tepat di cincin pernikahannya. "Kau telah menjadi istri yang hebat, Baek. Aku bangga padamu." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tugasmu sudah selesai, Baek. Kali ini aku ingin kau bahagia. Bahagialah untukku." Kini Chanyeol siap menjatuhkan kembali air matanya.

"Jika kau ingin pergi sekarang, aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah, ke tempat terindah di sana. Tunggulah aku, yeobo. Aku akan menyusulmu, nanti." Suara **EKG** yang melemah terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Chanyeol. "Jika dengan melepasmu pergi kau bahagia, kau tidak merasakan sakit lagi, apapun itu asalkan kau bahagia, aku rela melepasmu pergi, Baekhyun sayang. Sungguh."

Entah hanya halusinasi atau apa, Chanyeol dapat merasakan gerakan menggenggam dari jemari Baekhyun yang lemah. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya, langsung menggenggamnya erat-erat, selanjutnya membisikkan kata-kata tepat di telinga Baekhyun,

"Ne, Baek. Tidak apa-apa, aku bahagia jika kau bahagia. Pergilah… aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun…"

Dan pertahanan Chanyeol hancur dengan mudahnya tepat di detik ketika bunyi nyaring yang menakutkan serta memekakkan telinga menggema di ruang ICU Baekhyun. Garis lurus terpampang jelas di layar **EKG,** bukti bahwa detak jantung telah tiada. Chanyeol susah payah menahan tangisnya, namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa. Pertahanannya hancur, tanpa ada yang menyusunnya kembali, tanpa ada yang mengobati hatinya lagi.

Dapat Chanyeol rasakan, perlahan tapi pasti tangan yang tadinya Chanyeol genggam terasa hangat, kini mendingin. Diikuti wajah pucat Baekhyun yang semakin pucat dan bibir yang membiru. Sungguh, Chanyeol begitu hancur menyaksikan detik-detik kepergian sang istri tercinta. Pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, pergi meninggalkan Park Chanyeol dalam kesepian, kehampaan serta kekosongan.

Chanyeol melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding putih ruangan ketika para dokter serta suster mengerubungi istrinya yang telah tiada. Tubuh Chanyeol merosot ke lantai hingga dirinya terduduk ketika melihat dengan jelas bagaimana berbagai kabel serta masker oksigen dilepas satu-persatu dari tubuh istrinya. Tatapan Chanyeol nanar, kosong, disertai air mata yang mengalir perlahan-lahan.

Yang Chanyeol bisa lakukan saat ini adalah meringkuk untuk menangis dalam diam sebelum sepasang tangan memeluknya erat,

"Eomma bangga padamu. Putra eomma sudah bijak memilih. Baekhyun pasti bahagia." Kata nyonya Park yang ternyata juga berurai air mata. "Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik."

Dan detik selanjutnya Chanyeol memeluk kelewat erat ibunya seraya meraung-raung penuh duka. Hatinya hancur, nalarnya keruh, kesedihan yang menyesakkan menggerogoti hatinya yang rapuh.

 _Park Chanyeol telah kehilangan Byun Baekhyun,_

 _Malaikatnya._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Pasalnya cinta penuh dengan pengorbanan, hingga kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri setelah pengorbanan itu._

 _-Sasa-_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

THE END

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kalau aku udah puitis dan melankolis berarti aku lagi stress. Yak, aku lagi stress sekarang T_T **UANG 100K punya subsie dana HILANG, CHINGU**! WAW. Gw musti gantiin ini. :'(

Eh, di sini ada yang jago IT gak? Ada yang tau caranya biar bisa ngelindungin WiFi dari maling-maling wifi? Serius, wifiku lagi dibobol tetangga. Mac-nya udah aku blokir pake TP-LINK, tapi si pembobol punya Mac baru, chingu. Kurang ajaarr~ minta digigittt! Anjaayy!

Lupakan.

gatau kenapa ko pingin banget bikin FF yang menyayat gitu. Huhuhukks ini entah kenapa gara-gara MV Lotto jadi pingin bikin FF yang ChanBaek. Chanyeol ganteng, baekhyun seksi astaga~ itu 3 kancing buka loh. Astaga~ wkwkwkwkk

Hiks nangis sendiri ngetiknya. Gatau ini feel kerasa apa kaga ya? mungkin ada typo atau kaga nyambung atau lainnya. di review, ya~ kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. Please, review~

 **REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
